This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The intracellular domain of APP is the center of a protein network involved in Alzheimer disease. We are interested in the dynamic of this complex during cellular stress.